


Moonlight

by softhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm terrible at tags so I'll add some eventually, M/M, My first Daisuga, Songfic, other characters show up for like three seconds, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhaikyuu/pseuds/softhaikyuu
Summary: Based on Moonlight by Ariana Grande.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Daisuga! And I love writing but I'm bad at it lol. I edited this a few times but I'm also bad at that, sorry if there's any mistakes. Also! This is my very first Daisuga, I really hope you enjoyed reading it!

_The sun is setting and you're right here by my side_

_And the movie is playing, but we won't be watching tonight_

_Every look, every touch makes me wanna give you my heart_

_I'd be crushin' on you, baby_

_Stay the way you are_

 

Suga happily takes Daichi’s hand as they sit in the bed of his (his roommate’s) truck. The sun was falling behind the mountains scattering blues, purples, pinks and oranges about the sky. They had arrived at the drive in ahead of time but were more than happy to sit and talk as they waited for the movie.

“How were classes for you?” Daichi asks with a tilt of his head.

Suga pouts, “Awful, I swear my english professor hates me.”

“It’s impossible to hate someone like you.” Daich chuckles.

Suga kisses his cheek with a soft a giggle. The sound making Daichi’s smile grow.

The sun soon plunged downward and was replaced by the moon. It sat up in the sky as a movie was being projected on the large screen in front of them. What movie was it again? Suga doesn’t quite know. He can’t focus with the back of his body pressed to Daichi’s front. He has blankets and pillows and Daichi’s arms around him. Daichi is pressing kisses to his head and whispering in his ear. It all makes Suga turn around and press his lips to Daichi’s. It’s a soft kiss that Daichi responds to quickly, holding him closer as if he needed Suga to breathe. Suga pulls back and rests his forehead on Daichi’s, panting softly. He lets out a little laugh as he drapes his arms across Daichi’s broad shoulders and around his neck. God he’s so in love.

 

_'Cause I never knew, I never knew_

_You could have moonlight in your hands_

_'Til the night I held you_

_In the moonlight_

_Moonlight_

 

“Daichi is my everything.” Suga decides.

He was spending the day at home and hanging out with Akaashi, relaxing after a long week of school.

“He just- I can’t explain it. I never thought I’d find the one, you know? I never really had luck back in high school.” Suga mumbles, “I mean, you were there for all that. Daichi he’s- I’m positive he’s the one.”

Akaashi smiles as he lets Suga go on and on about his boyfriend.

“He took me to a drive in theater!” Suga groans into his pillow, “He’s so romantic and we kissed and held hands and it still tingles when we touch. Not like, inappropriate tingles! And the sun went down and we cuddled and kissed more. I can’t believe it. Like, I never thought it would happen.”

Akaashi laughs, “I’m so happy for you Suga.”

 

_I kiss his fingertips_

_As I'm wishing he's all mine_

_He's giving me Elvis_

_With some James Dean in his eyes_

_Puts his lips on my neck_

_Makes me want to give him my body_

_I'd be fallin' for you, baby_

_And I just can't stop_

He’s straddling Daichi’s lap in his dorm. Daichi cups his cheek gently and Suga turns towards the warm touch, kissing at the perfectly soft yet rough fingertips. He looks down at Daichi whose face is flushed. His hair is messy but cute and his clothes are wrinkled and basically hanging off. Daichi is so attractive. He kisses down suga’s body, starting at his lips and then moving to his neck.

“Daichi.” Suga lets out. Its breathy and he can’t take it. He feels too good with Daichi.

He cups Daichi’s cheeks and kisses him.

I love you

I love you

I love you

 

_'Cause I never knew, I never knew_

_You could have moonlight in your hands_

_'Til the night I held you_

_You are my moonlight_

_Moonlight_

_Baby I'd be fallin'_

_You're my moonlight_

_Moonlight_

 

Suga wakes up to an empty bed. He gets up and slips on a shirt from the ground and his boxers from the night before. He frowns as Daichi is nowhere around the room. He decides to scroll through his phone while he waits for Daichi.

From: Daichi( ^ω^ )

Sorry baby, I stepped out to buy us some food. I'll be back really soon, promise.

From: Sugar

Okay see you soon!

So Suga lounges around, going on his phone until he sees the door opening. Daichi is holding two coffees and is balancing a box of donuts on his arm.

“You’re a superhero.” Suga laughs as he gets up to get the box from Daichi and set in on the empty desk.

He presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek before opening the box.

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee so I just put creamer.”

Suga hums, biting into his pink donut, “Perfect.”

They sit on the bed together, chatting happily. After their short breakfast they cuddle up together and watch some movies on Daichi’s laptop. Suga was laughing loudly over a scene, his eyes closed as a big grin forms on his lips. His laugh is loud and it’s full of gasps and snorts.

“I’m so in love with you.”

And Suga stops. He turns to Daich, face burning brightly. Daichi panics because he didn’t mean it! Well he meant it because he loves Suga but maybe Suga isn’t ready. But, Suga leans his head on Daichi’s shoulder, a smile gracing his lips.

“I’m in love with you too.”

 

_He's so bossy_

_He makes me dance_

 

They were visiting Daichi’s family cabin for the holidays. However, on Christmas morning the family decided to give the couple some alone time. Suga comes downstairs, in a big sweater and some leggings with fuzzy socks. He finds Daichi in the living room, setting stuff under the tree.

“Good morning.” Koushi greets him as Daichi rises to get his phone.

“Morning.” Daich replies as he presses a few things on his phone. Suddenly soft music plays throughout the house.

He holds his hand out which Suga blushes and shakes his head.

“Get over here.” Daichi clicks his tongue.

Suga chuckles and takes Daichi’s hand. They dance for a while, starting seriously. But Daichi insists on lifting Suga.

“Let’s do it!”

“If you drop me, I’m going home and I’ll never talk to you again!”

When he’s lifted into the air Suga lets out a squeal. Soon he’s on two feet again and they go through a series of spins. The song comes to an end and Daichi dips Suga while they’re both laughing.

 

_Tryna sit on the back of his whip_

_And just cancel my plans_

 

They’re on a drive. Tanaka kicked Daichi out for the night and it’s only right that he agreed because Tanaka doesn’t ask for much from him. They find an empty spot for them to park in and sit.

“Let’s get to the back.” Daichi suggests.

Suga happily slips his shoes off and climbs to the back instead of getting out of the car. Daichi rolls his eyes with a laugh but decides to get out instead. It’s not long until they’re sitting closer together, Suga over Daichi’s lap. He moves to unbutton Daichi’s shirt when his phone goes off.

“Really?” He mutters. However, he presses answer.

“What do you want?” He groans frustratedly into the phone.

Daichi chuckles and wraps his arms around Koushi’s waist.

“Kou Chan!” Oikawa greets, “How are you?”

“I was great.” He mumbles.

Oikawa hums, “So, what are you up to right now?”

Suga just wants his precious Daichi time right now, “Some stuff why?”

“Did you decide if you were coming over yet?”

“Tonight?”

“Of course! Akaashi and Kenma and Kageyama are coming over too!”

“Sorry, I’ll pass.”

And Daichi starts to kiss his neck down to his shoulder that his sweater is hanging off.

“Aww, Kou chan don’t be like that.”

He’s biting and licking and-

“Sorry Tooru, I’m busy right now!”

“Fine, whatever. Tell Sawa chan I said hi and you two be safe!”

The phone hangs up and Suga tosses it onto the passenger seat.

“You’re so awful.” He whines.

 

_Sweet like candy_

_But he's such a man_

 

Suga’s birthday came by quickly. His parents took him on a trip to Disneyland which was fun but Daichi got sick and couldn’t join them. Although, they skyped every night until Suga got back home. The first thing he did when he arrived back to his dorm was shower, change and head over to Daichi’s. There was light music playing as he entered the room and he was met with Daichi holding a cupcake with a candle and he was wearing a party hat.

“Happy late birthday.” He said sheepishly.

Suga broke into a grin as he ran to daichi, jumping on him in a hug.

“Hey! The cupcake almost-”

Suga giggled before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s.

“You’re the best!” Suga smiles at him before getting back on his feet and taking the cupcake.

He closed his eyes for a second before blowing out the candles. Daichi grabbed a gift bag from the desk next to him, holding it out to Suga.

“I hope you like it.”

Suga takes the tissue out of the bag and sees, a thick book? He pulls it out and feels his eyes well up with tears as he sees what it is. He goes through the pages and sees countless pictures of them together, some of their friends. Even pictures of just Suga with cute things written next to them. It all covers the two years they’ve been together. It’s all in order and dated.

“Daichi” He says softly as his tears fall.

Daichi immediately falls into a panic.

“Hey, don’t cry. Please baby? I’m sorry if-”

“You’re so perfect.” Suga sobs.

Daichi just pulls him into another hug, “I’m not the perfect one.”

He tilts Suga’s chin up and presses their lips together quickly. “Now, let’s watch some movies and eat cupcakes together.”

_He knows just what it does_

_When he's holding me tight_

_And he calls me "Moonlight" too_

 

They’re laying together. Daichi has Suga pulled against his bare chest while Suga is giving him little kisses on the skin there and his neck.

“Suga” He whines.

Koushi giggles and looks up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

“I love you,” Daichi says, “so much Suga. You mean everything to me.”


End file.
